YO CONTIGO
by LluviaDeOro
Summary: Pequeño punto de vista de Will Traynor


Esto es más que nada un regalo, no me había dado cuenta de que necesitaba esta parte de la historia y honestamente me gusto que tal quedo.

CONTIENE SPOILER DE YO ANTES DE TI

Disclaimer. Todo lo que vean conocido pertenece a Jojo Moyes

Aquella no estaba siendo mi mañana, pero honestamente ¿Cuándo lo era? Todo era un maldito ciclo de días interminables donde todos tomaban decisiones por mí, encabezados por supuesto por Camilla Traynor, mi madre. Desde siempre había sido una mujer mandona y testaruda que quería que todo fuese a su voluntad y no podía ser de otra forma con su hijo de 35 años que ahora era tetrapléjico. De niño siempre había tenido una relación difícil con ella, madre sobreprotectora a cambio de un padre ausente. Los años no la harían cambiar y en su último intento de mantenerme "controlado" afuera esperaba una estúpida enfermera que haría de niñera, claro Camilla Traynor no confiaba en nadie, mucho menos en su hijo con tendencias suicidas.

-Will debes intentar ser amable con quien venga acompañarte – dijo Nathan con su voz siempre imperturbable. Era un buen hombre, a lo largo de esos dos años él se había convertido en un amigo, una presencia continua cuando todos los demás se iban

-No puedo prometer nada, no sé qué clase de niñera sin chiste mandara

Las puertas se abrieron y mi madre entro junto con una mujer pequeña, se veía asustada, presa fácil. Solté un grito desde lo más hondo de mi garganta haciendo mi mejor interpretación de Christy Brown, siempre funcionaba. Mi madre gritaba histérica que me detuviera, como si no hubiese sido ella quien inicio ese estúpido juego.

-Me…llamo Lou – dijo con voz tímida e hizo un movimiento de saludo con la mano. Por primera vez le puse atención, se veía temerosa, incluso la forma en que sostenía la bolsa se veía tensa, pero no retrocedió ni un poco, su ropa no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, era como si un maldito arcoíris le hubiese escupido y esos zapatos, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? – Diminutivo de Louisa.

Aquella mujer se veía decidida a quedarse, dejando de hacer el ridículo tuve que presentarme y aceptar mi derrota, no se iría tan fácil, pero ya se aburriría, de eso estaba seguro.

Habían pasado ya unos días y Louisa Clark seguía en Granta House, no importaba que tan grosero fuera ella iba cada día e incluso llegaba puntual, ¿no entendía que no la quería ahí? No la quería caminando por el pabellón con su ropa vistosa y su optimismo estúpido.

-Will – dijo mi madre interrumpiendo mis pensamientos – Will han venido…han venido a verte unos… amigos tuyos

Escuche la voz de mi madre vacilar, no era muy común que ocurriera eso, parecía asustada como si las personas hubiesen ido fueran más un problema que una visita; cuando me dijo quiénes eran lo entendí.

Primero entro Lissa, lucia hermosa con su cabello ondeando mientras caminaba, su figura delgada y estilizada, su rostro que parecía de muñeca; todo en ella era deseable y había podido disfrutar de eso durante un tiempo, quizá la habría dejado después de unos meses, quizá me habría casado con ella, eran cosas que jamás sabría.

Posteriormente entro Rupert, tampoco había cambiado; alto, atlético y arrogante. Louisa entro e hizo lo único que sabía hacer. Preparar bebidas calientes, aunque algo parecía haber cambiado, tenía un aura casi protectora, comenzaba a tomarse el papel de niñera demasiado en serio.

Durante la charla sin sentido que ellos dos intentaban llevar me di cuenta de algunos cambios, su nerviosismo no solo era por estar en el mismo cuarto con una persona que no se podía mover, había algo más, la cercanía, la forma en que se miraban; lo supe incluso antes de que me lo dijeran y aun así no dolió menos.

Lissa lo había intentado, después del accidente continuo a mi lado, pero siempre con esa mirada de lastima en el rostro y cuando la rechace todas las inseguridades que siempre había sentido reaparecieron y se esforzó más. Sabía que igual ya no me quería a mí, al Will que le hizo el amor por horas en los lugares menos esperados, ahora solo quería al hombre en silla de ruedas que la despreciaba; podría haberle dado lo que quería y dejarla que se quedara pero podría apostar lo que fuera a que ya no seguiríamos juntos.

No tardaron mucho en irse después de que me dijeran que se casaban, no sé lo que esperaban ¿mi jodida bendición? ¿Qué me ofreciera como el padrino? Estaba cansado, cansado de esta silla de mierda, de esta vida de mierda, de ser un jodido egoísta que lamentaba que la vida de los demás hubiese continuado cuando yo me había quedado estancado. Fui hacia las fotos que me recordaba el hombre que fui y que nunca volvería a ser y arremetí contra ellas sin importar los vidrios rotos o que estuviese haciendo un escándalo, no tardo ni 5 minutos en llegar Louisa agitada por la prisa de ver lo que hacía, la rete con la mirada a que me dijera algo, era mi puñetera vida y mi maldita casa, podía hacer lo que me viniera en gana

Soltó un suspiro de alivio -¿Ese cacharro se puede joder? Porque no tengo ni idea de donde tendría que poner el gato – La expresión en mi rostro debía ser ridícula, entre todas las cosas que pensé que me diría jamás imagine esa. Una breve sonrisa escapo de mis labios en cuanto fue por las cosas para limpiar, Louisa Clark es de lo que ya no hay.

Lo había hecho de nuevo, estaba escondiendo algo en mi comida ¿eran zanahorias?

-¿Por qué diablos intentas poner zanahorias a escondidas en el tenedor? - ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Miró el plato y tapo las verduras con salsa

-¿Eh? No lo he intentado

-Claro que sí. Las aplastas y luego las tapas con la salsa. Te he visto

Su rostro se tornó por completo rojo, me había mentido descaradamente con tal de darme esas estúpidas zanahorias y no lo aceptaba. Cuando por fin lo acepto me le quede viendo esperando que dijera lo que tramaba.

-Hum…Supongo que pensé que las verduras te sentarían bien

Mi gesto cambio a uno de incredulidad – A ver si lo entiendo bien. ¿Crees que una cucharada de zanahorias mejoraría mi calidad de vida?

Se veía avergonzada y con razón, tenía una lesión c5/c6 y ella pensaba que por una cucharada de verduras, ¿mi vida iba a ser mejor?

-Tienes razón. No lo volveré hacer

Una carcajada salió de mi boca, probablemente la primera en un largo tiempo, pero la ingenuidad de esa mujer era desternillante, era refrescante estar con una persona tan inocente que de vez en cuando te plantaba cara. Quizá tenerla de niñera no era tan malo

Hoy era uno de esos días en los que ni siquiera merecía la pena abrir los ojos, estaba mareado y no sabía si tenía frio o calor, mi inútil cuerpo no podía ponerse de acuerdo. Dormí gran parte del día y había escuchado que Nathan regañaba a Clark, yo no estaba molesto, ella era nueva aun en estas cosas, o al menos lo había sido hasta hoy. Nathan y ella me quitaron la ropa y pusieron una sábana para bajar la temperatura de mi cuerpo; en un principio sentí rechazo porque ella me viera desnudo, pero se mostró profesional pero al mismo tiempo cálida, no sabría cómo definirlo, no me veía con curiosidad pero tampoco me tocaba de una manera robótica como lo hacía siempre el personal, indudablemente ella era diferente.

Ahora se encontraba frente a mi después de preguntarme sobre mi accidente, había contenido esa pregunta por mucho, sobre todo con lo habladora que era; parloteaba sobre avances médicos, quería darme esperanza, era tan ingenua, hace mucho que yo la había perdido.

-Lo siento. Hago demasiadas preguntas. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Se veía agobiada y yo me sentí mal, la pobre mujer lo único que quería era ayudarme, si solo fuera por la paga se hubiese conformado con ver que está bien para después irse a descansar. Le pedí que se quedara.

-Cuéntame algo bueno

Cuando le pedí eso no tenía idea de que comenzaría a cantar una horrible canción sobre algo llamado Molahonkey, era una terrible intérprete, su voz era chillona y se veía avergonzada, pero lo había hecho por contarme algo bueno. Se sintió ofendida cuando le di mi opinión sobre ella y su familia pero al final volví a decir: - Vale Clark. Cuéntame algo más. Sin cantar.

Y comenzó con una historia sobre unas botas purpuras y unas medias de abejorro, desde niña había sido diferente, Louisa Clark no seguía normas ella se guiaba por lo que le hacía sentir bien, por eso su ropa tan llamativa y su sonrisa siempre sincera aunque todo pareciera irse a la mierda, incluso yo sonreía o reía más desde que ella estaba aquí, quizá ese era su don.

Después del fiasco que fui ir a las malditas carreras de caballo, lo último que quería era volver a salir, pero cuando supe que Clark no había ido a un concierto en su vida no me que otra que ir con ella, era justo como con las películas subtituladas, se predisponía diciendo que no era lo suyo, ¿Cómo carajos lo sabía si no lo probaba?

Nathan y yo la esperábamos a fuera mientras ella se cambiaba, si bien me gustaba que fuera original al vestir no iba a dejar que fuera de esa forma a un lugar donde tocarían música clásica. Estaba a punto de desistir con su ropa, cuando salió con un vestido rojo, aunque muy cubierta. Le pedí que se quitara la chaqueta y la mascada, se veía hermosa con su cabellera negra y sus labios rojos, para ser honesto en otra situación jamás me habría fijado en ella, pero yo era un imbécil que solo buscaba curvas; pero aquí frente a ella descubría que había otro tipo de belleza, una que te hacía sentir algo en el pecho.

Afortunadamente no hubo problemas con entrar a la función, todo iba bien. Teníamos buenos asientos y la gente no me miraba o al menos no eran tan obvios. Un movimiento de mi parte hizo que una molesta etiqueta se clavara en mi cuello y aunque me siempre me parecía humillante pedir ayuda con ese tipo de cosas con Clark era diferente, ella actuaba con normalidad, como si lo hubiese hecho toda su vida.

-…Algo me roza en el cuello

Intento arrancarla, pero no parecía ceder, se le ocurrió preguntar si realmente me molestaba, alguien que podía moverse con facilidad no entendería nunca cuan molesto podría ser una etiqueta o la picazón en la nariz.

-¿Tenemos tijeras en la mochila? – me pregunto, retuve mi impulso de rodar los ojos

-No lo sé, Clark. Aunque no te lo creas, rara vez soy yo quien mete las cosas

Busco por unos segundos y no encontró nada, estaba a punto de pedirle que desistiera cuando sentí la calidez de sus labios en mi cuello, hacía años que no estaba tan cerca de una mujer, aspire su aroma y me perdí unos segundos en él, hasta que con una expresión grito: -¡La tengo!

Pude ver a algunos de los asistentes viéndonos con curiosidad, no sabía si regañarla por semejante espectáculo o agradecerle por quitarme esa molestia. Se justificó diciendo que no sería la primer mujer en hace algo así.

-En cualquier caso, creo que los dos deberíamos estar agradecidos de que no fuera la etiqueta de los pantalones.

Las imágenes que pasaron por mi cabeza me sorprendieron pero solo la idea de tener a Clark tan cerca de mi miembro me hizo pasar mucho rato del concierto pensando en ello. Pude ver aun así pude la emoción en la expresión de Clark, era hermoso lo que escuchábamos, esperaba a que aprendiera la lección y dejara de temerle a intentar cosas.

Cuando llegamos a Granta House la moleste un poco sobre que no le había gustado, aunque había derramado un par de lágrimas, me agradeció y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí útil, había logrado que esta inteligente mujer expandiera un poco sus horizontes. Pasados unos segundos ella quiso entrar al pabellón pero algo a mí me lo impedía.

-No quiero entrar todavía. Solo quiero estar aquí sentado y no pensar en…- lo que no podía hacer, hace años a estas alturas ya estaría besando a mi acompañante, diciendo con palabras dulces lo que ocurriría después. Ahora tenía que esperar a que Clark me bajara y después me ayudara a acostar -Solo…quiero ser un hombre que ha ido a un concierto con una chica vestida de rojo. Solo unos pocos minutos más.

Y así nos quedamos, unos minutos, unas horas, el tiempo que haya sido, imaginando que hubiese pasado si Lou hubiera entrado antes en mi vida, tristemente quizá no la hubiese valorado.

Iba camino a casa de Clark, era su cumpleaños y sus padres le habían preparado una cena; llevaba en mi mochila un par de presentes esperando agradarle a sus padres. Cuando llegue a la casa su padre me ayudo, era un hombre de buen carácter y formas amables, su madre era un poco como Louisa, o Louisa era un poco como su madre y andaba de un lado a otro con un caminar nervioso.

Sirvieron salmón y Josie, (como me pidió que la llamara), se veía entusiasta con mi visita, no lo mismo que el Hombre maratón, imbécil, note la forma en que nos veía cuando Lou acercaba sus dedos a mi boca; sabía que no estaba viendo con lastima, por supuesto que no, veía con enojo de que su novia fuese tan íntima conmigo, idiota, no valoraba lo que tenía justo en sus narices.

La cena termino y comenzaron los regalos, los padres de Louisa le dieron un bello álbum con fotografías, lucían avergonzados como si su regalo no fuese suficiente, no conocían a su hija, gire mi mirada hacia ella y no me decepciono, mi chica estaba encantada, ella era de regalos dulces y de corazón.

Cuando el Hombre Maratón le dio su regalo fue cuando pude ver una pizca de decepción en sus ojos, el tipo no la conocía, no era un mal regalo o al menos no lo seria para cualquier otra chica, pero Louisa era tan diferente que esa estrella se veía opaca a su lado.

Cuando llego mi turno me sentía lo suficientemente confiado, Clark amaría mi regalo. Cuando lo abrió un grito entusiasta salió de su boca, me deleite de verla tan feliz y luego le lance una mirada a su novio, cretino.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Nathan pasara por mí y el Hombre maratón se despidió más alegre con una mano en la cintura de Clark de forma posesiva.

-Bueno, eres un hombre afortunado. Sin duda, se le dan de maravilla los baños de cama

La expresión en su rostro fue por completo ridícula, ahí tienes maldito idiota

Cuando me dijo que se iba a vivir con su novio no sabía que pensar, estaba dividido entre la decepción de saber que el próximo paso podría ser matrimonio, uno donde ella solo sería otra ama de casa sin haber disfrutado si quiera de su vida. El otro sentimiento se encontraba a la superficie, lo sabía, no era idiota, me sentía celoso, celoso de que después de pasar todo un día conmigo se iría a la cama con él y dejaría que le hiciera lo que yo no puedo.

Por esas fechas llame a mi abogado, la fecha estaba cada vez más cerca y el plazo estaba por cumplirse. Debía poner todos mis papeles en orden y había cosas que debían cambiarse

Me encontraba en el centro de la pista de la boda de mi ex con Clark sobre mis piernas, todo parecía una locura. Había decidido ir porque quería cerrar este capítulo en mi vida, estaba decidido a lo que haría y que mejor forma de hacerlo que irme sin rencores.

El día no había salido en lo absoluto como había planeado, muchas personas se habían acercado a hablar conmigo, todos vieron a Clark no como mi cuidadora sino como mi acompañante y yo no iba a corregirlos, que pensaran aun estancado en una silla de ruedas estaba con una mujer maravillosa como lo era ella.

-¿sabes? Solo arrimas tanto el pecho porque estoy en una silla de ruedas

-Si no estuvieras en una silla de ruedas, ni me mirarías el pecho.

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que sí.

-No. Habrías estado demasiado ocupado siguiendo con los ojos a esas rubias tan altas de piernas interminables y pelo largo, esas que huelen el dinero a cuarenta pasos. Y, de todos modos, yo no habría estado aquí. Yo me encontraría ahí, sirviendo las bebidas. Sería una de los invisibles.

Me dolía reconocerlo, pero Clark podía ver atreves de mí, me conocía a la perfección y sabia lo imbécil que yo podía llegar a ser o más bien lo idiota que fui. Me maravillaba saber que aun con todo eso seguía a mi lado y que aunque la vida se había vuelto en mi contra mi rayo de luz seria Lou.

—A veces, Clark, tú eres la única razón que tengo para levantarme por las mañanas.

—Entonces, vamos a alguna parte.

No me esperaba eso, entre todas las cosas un viaje fue lo último que pensé que me pediría pero se veía tan entusiasmada con la idea, con todo lo que había ocurrido en su vida y el hecho de que nunca podría salir de ese pueblo; ¿Quién era él para negarle un capricho tan simple? Si podía conseguir más sonrisas como la que tenía en ese momento todo parecía valer la pena.

—Vale

No pasaron muchos días antes de que Clark ya estuviera viviendo en el pabellón, al parecer al Hombre Maratón no le había agradado la idea del viaje; si quería ser honesto, podía entenderlo, pero tuvo mucho tiempo para cuidar de ella y no la aprecio, fue su problema. Y mi felicidad, tenerla tan cerca era maravilloso. Verla en pijama en las mañana era una tortura que podía llegar a disfrutar, no me explico bien quizá; me encantaba verla así pero era doloroso no poder hacer nada de lo que tenía en mente.

Lamentablemente la vida está empeñada en arrebatarme cualquier cosa buena que pudiera tener y a los pocos días comencé a sentirme mal para después despertar en una cama de hospital. Neumonía.

Después de que la otra noche se alejara de mi diciendo que se arrepentía por haberme conocido creí que la había perdido; no me dio oportunidad de volver hablar con ella, no entendía que la amaba tanto que no podía dejarla ser feliz con lo poco que yo era, no podía permitir que se conformara, merecía más.

Louisa Clark jamás sabría lo mucho que la amaba, había cambiado mi vida y me había cambiado a mí. Antes de que llegara solo era un tetrapléjico en una silla de ruedas que solo esperaba morir, que contaba los meses para que así fuera. Nunca olvidaría el odio que sentí por mí, por mi cuerpo mal trecho la tarde en que decidí que si mis padres no me apoyaban lo tendría que hacer por mi cuenta; cada tirón desgarraba mi piel y me llevaba más cerca de la inconciencia pero no podía detenerme, quería llegar a lo último.

No puedo decir ahora que me arrepiento porque fue así como pude conocerla, lo volvería hacer si me llevaría a tenerla a mi lado antes de partir.


End file.
